


Я остаюсь

by kotokoshka



Series: Heartattack [7]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Я знаю, что он каждый день живёт в аду, и поэтому я спрашиваю, Боже, есть ли какой-то способ занять его место?





	Я остаюсь

**Author's Note:**

> Фрагмент их истории глазами Дениса.  
> Таймлайн: через пару дней после матча Англия-Исландия  
> David Cook – Permanent

Вместе с последней минутой матча Англия — Исландия заканчивается и отпуск Дениса Черышева. Заканчивается, не успев толком начаться: плечи еще не обгорели, волосы дыбом не встали от соленой воды, а на ногах не появилось мозолей от долгого шатания по пляжу в жестких шлепанцах. Черышев не успел вдоволь наплаваться и не достал большую ракушку с каменистого дна.  
  
Денис выходит из дома, который они с друзьями сняли на две недели на пляже Торрокс-Коста, и босиком идет к морю, зарывается пальцами в песок, перемешанный с мелкой галькой, которая приятно покалывает ступни. Кристально чистая вода должна смыть все переживания, унести на глубину тяжесть с плеч, но она только тихо плещется, облизывая редкие камни.  
  
Ему больше не хочется отдыхать. Ни моря не надо, ни развлечений, не поездки в заповедник, которую они запланировали на послезавтра, ни запаха жареной рыбы, вокруг которой скачет Пабло, единогласно выбранный в качестве временного шеф-повара. Денису наплевать, что скоро начнется сезон, и потом уже будет не до лежания на пляже — пользоваться последней возможностью отдохнуть все равно нет никакого желания.  
  
Телом он все еще здесь, на песчаном пляже Малаги, греется в лучах заходящего солнца, краем уха слушая, как на балконе Альваро распевает песни. А душа уже давно пересекла все немыслимые расстояния, забрав с собой еще и сердце. Он сердцем там, в Ницце, в грязной раздевалке стадиона «Альянц Ривьера», снаружи похожего на диковинное морское чудище.  
  
Денис зачерпывает воду и брызгает себе в лицо. Соленые капли ползут по щекам будто слезы. Он редко плачет, но сейчас бы самое время. Не получается, так пусть хотя бы видимость…  
  
За спиной раздается приятный хруст песка, ознаменовывающий неприятные последствия — нелегкая приносит Фера, который весь матч продрых в гамаке на улице, даже не соизволил вылезти и поинтересоваться, как прошла игра. А сейчас продрал глаза и решил, что неплохо бы достать единственного недовольного результатом матча Дениса — все остальные радостно топили за «викингов», не обращая внимания на то, что Черышев, сидящий в стороне, если не испепелил друзей взглядом, то мысленно трехэтажным точно обложил.  
  
Кажется, он где-то читал, что влюбленные перенимают привычки друг друга. Денис от Гари ничего, кроме пристрастия к нецензурщине, перенять не смог.  
  
— Ты чего тут расселся?  
  
— Устал, — коротко отвечает Денис, но Фера такой ответ не устраивает совершенно. Он усаживается рядом, чем несказанно Черышева бесит — сейчас начнет заливать, чтобы он перестал переживать, не парился и вообще, наслаждался отпуском. Каким бы прекрасным и понимающим другом не был Фер,  _это_ — за гранью его понимания.  _Это_ вообще за гранью всего.  
  
— Расстроился?  
  
Денис молчит, расчерчивая во влажном песке дорожки, которые тут же заполняются водой. Рисунок похож на вены, по которым струится густая кровь. Похоже на то, как сам Денис когда-то пропитывался Гари — весь, сразу целиком.  
  
— Ты ему звонил? — не отстает Фернандо, продолжая пристально разглядывать напряженное лицо Дениса и его руки, засунутые в песок по самые запястья, будто Черышев пытается спрятаться целиком, по самую голову зарыться.  
Черт, у Дениса слишком красноречивое лицо, а держать маску, как Гари, он не умеет. Вот этому и надо было учиться, а не ругани.  
  
Фер все знает. Из четырех его самых близких друзей Фернандо самый внимательный, если не сказать дотошный — захочет что-то узнать, не отцепится, пока не докопается до правды. Хотя, чего греха таить — Денис сам виноват, не фиг было телефон где попало оставлять. Фер просто хотел посмотреть, который час, а там сообщение во весь экран, в котором «Изабелла» сообщает, где в каких позах собирается Дениса иметь. Членом иметь — Гари, набирая текст, еще и конкретизировать решил. Фер воспринял сбивчивые объяснения Черышева на удивление индифферентно, Денис даже мысленно задался вопросом, что вообще может Фернандо смутить, но ответа так и не нашел, тридцать три раза повторив «никому не говори, очень тебя прошу».  
  
— Дэн, так ты звонил или нет?  
  
Денис качает головой, язык не поддается. Какое звонил, Гари в ближайшие дня два вряд ли ответит хотя бы на sms-ки. И в его Твиттере опять воцарится гнетущая тишина, а Денису только и останется гадать, что сейчас с Невиллом происходит, жив ли он вообще…  
  
— У тебя лицо такое, будто ты сейчас пешком через море пойдешь, — фыркает Фер, укладываясь спиной на песок. — Может, тебе карту нарисовать?  
  
— Прекрати издеваться.  
  
— Друг, я пытаюсь тебя подбодрить. Твой Гари взрослый мужик, он справится. Ему вряд ли нужно, чтобы ты сейчас сидел тут и таращился на воду.  
  
Фернандо говорит что-то еще, но после фразы _«твой Гари»_ Денис глохнет и не слышит ни черта. Смотрит на море и правда хочет перейти его, как Моисей. А если не получится, то можно и утопиться, такой вариант тоже не плох.  
  
— Один раз он… — несмело начинает Денис, но тут же давится своими же словами. Воспоминания накрывают его, как теплое одеяло в невозможную жару: единственный раз, когда он видел  _Гари_ , а не его пуленепробиваемую шкуру, пусть и закончился предсказуемо — ноющими коленями и трещинкой в уголке рта — менее болезненным не становится.  
  
— Что?  
  
Фер ждет продолжения фразы, но Черышев досадно жмурится и опять ничего не говорит.  
  
— Дэн, ну хватит уже. Ты либо собирайся и езжай, либо…  
  
— Куда? — непривычно резко бросает Денис, швыряя камешек в море — по ровной глади идут круги, и голова Черышева тоже идет кругом. Кажется, что воздух вокруг закончился, а мозг сейчас взорвется к чертовой матери.  
  
— В Ниццу, куда.  
  
— Он завтра уже будет в Манчестере. Ему не до меня.  
  
— Я тебя вообще не понимаю, — задумчиво тянет Фер, — странные у вас отношения.  
  
— Это уже не отношения…  
  
— Расстояние виновато? — спрашивает Фернандо.  
  
Денису такой вариант категорически не нравится, но не согласиться он не может.  
  
— Оно самое. Не знаю, что происходит. Ничего не понимаю.  
  
— Чувак, у вас просто кризис. Это у всех бывает. Вам бы поговорить…  
  
Денис слышит, как за спиной скрежещут шампуры — Пабло нанизывает новую порцию рыбы — и едва удерживается от желания встать, цапнуть один и проткнуть себе голову — то ли это мигрень разыгралась, то ли Гари в его голове занял сегодня весь мозг.  
  
Как будто до этого момента было по-другому.  
  
— Позвони ему, — советует Фер, понимая, что продолжения диалога не будет. — Не сразу, скажем, завтра. Пусть он придет в себя. Ты и сам успокоишься, а то на тебе лица нет. Пойдем, надо поесть.  
  
Черышев упрямо сидит, не делая попыток встать, но Фер хватает его за подмышки и ставит на ноги, что-то говорит наставительным тоном, повторяет раз пять «все нормально», будто это может помочь, вернет на место разбредшиеся мысли в голове Дениса. Твердит «надо поесть» и силком тащит Черышева на террасу, где на мангале аппетитно шкворчит рыба.  
  
Денис мысленно брыкается, но все же идет за Фером, тот вцепился ему в руку и не отпускает, пока Черышев не устраивается в плетеном кресле. Фер сует ему тарелку и заставляет съесть все. Ужин оседает в желудке тяжелым камнем и даже не планирует перевариваться.  
  
Денис смотрит в черное небо и ищет Большую Медведицу, потом Малую, потом еще какие-то созвездия, чтобы хоть чем-то себя занять, а не думать.  
  
Не думать о том, что у Гари не карьера тренера, а какая-то горка с мертвыми петлями, только держись.  
  


***

  
  
Он выдерживает ровно двое суток и утром просыпается с единственно верным решением. Вещи Денис собирает на автопилоте, наскоро бреется, одевается, и выходит из комнаты, забыв причесаться.  
  
— Мне нужно уехать.  
  
Друзья смотрят на него так, словно он инопланетянин, и голова у него зеленая, глаза размером с блюдца, а где-то на заднем дворе припаркована блестящая летающая тарелка. Денис сосредоточенно переворачивает мясо на гриле, делая вид, что вот так вот сваливать в самом начале вполне удавшегося отпуска — норма жизни. Как же ему сейчас хочется выругаться, перевернуть тут все вверх дном и очутиться в самолете, или вовсе телепортироваться в другую страну, туда, где он сейчас просто обязан быть. Сию секунду оказаться в Англии, потому что ожидание смерти подобно. Он и так терпел два дня.  
  
— Какого хрена? — доносится до Дениса чей-то возмущенный возглас. — Мы же только приехали, ты чего?  
  
— Мне нужно, — как заведенный повторяет Черышев, терзая несчастное мясо, вертя его туда-сюда, не давая как следует прожариться. — Нужно.  
  
— Дай! — к нему подлетает Пабло и выдирает из рук вилку. — Оставь еду в покое! Ты сбрендил?  
  
— Не доставай его, — влезает спокойный, как танк, Фер. Из них четверых он сейчас самый адекватный, остальные же совсем обалдевшие. — Пусть едет. Тебе машину вызвать, или подбросить в аэропорт?  
  
— Я сам, — тихо отвечает Денис, не зная, куда деть руки и куда деть самого себя. — Спасибо.  
  
— Не благодари, — отмахивается Фер, оттесняя Дениса подальше от шокированных друзей. — Напиши, как приземлишься. Ты говорил с ним?  
  
Черышев с трудом признается, что нет, он так и нашел в себе сил набрать нужный номер. Только сообщение с дурацким «ты как?» отправил, и ответа, естественно, не получил.  
  
— Нет, я… Я его брату позвоню. Через него попробую.  
  
Уже сидя в такси, везущем его в аэропорт Коста-дель-Соль, Денис набирает номер Фила, будучи уверенным, что Невилл-младший, увидев на дисплее телефона его номер, пошлет парня в пеший эротический и отвечать не будет. Но мироздание решает пойти Денису навстречу, и сквозь помехи на линии он слышит недовольный резкий голос.  
  
— Что ты хочешь, а? — устало спрашивает Фил.   
  
Денис мнется, подбирая правильные слова, качается из стороны в сторону, как ебаный маятник, будто ищет опоры, но не находит — его  _«земля под ногами»_  наверное, свалила неизвестно куда, сам черт не знает, где его искать, не говоря уже о Филе Невилле.  
  
— Гари не отвечает. Я писал ему, но без толку.  
  
— Он никому не отвечает. Дома его нет, — выстреливает Фил, видимо, не первый раз его о старшем брате вот так спрашивают. — Не знаю, где искать.  
  
— Подумай, где он может быть… — ноет Денис, чуть ли не слезу пускает, просит, буквально вымаливает нужный адрес. — Ты же понимаешь, ему сейчас…  
  
— Мне не легче, — отрезает Фил, явно начиная терять терпение. — Думаешь, я проглотил этот позор?  
  
— Тебя там не было, — не подумав, бросает Денис, но тут же торопливо добавляет: — Извини, я просто на нервяке. Меня самого всего в узел уже завязало, а Гари…  
  
— Гари… — тянет Фил, — черт побери. Он просил оставить его в покое.  
  
Дениса встряхивает от радости — Невилл-младший сам себя выдал, сказал ведь, что не знает, а теперь «просил в покое оставить».  
  
— Ты уверен, что я собираюсь сидеть на заднице ровно и ждать, пока он себя доест? Ты же знаешь адрес, Фил, пожалуйста.  
  
— А ты что, едешь?  
  
— Да. Я сейчас в аэропорт.  
  
— Блядь, — многозначительно произносит Фил, — просто блядь. Как же вы оба меня достали.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — терпеливо говорит Денис, чувствуя, что Невилл-младший сдается с потрохами — все же братская любовь сильнее всего.  
  
— Записывай, — в трубке раздается шелест бумаги, а потом голос брата Гари диктует адрес в Манчестере. Денис торопливо черкает на первом попавшемся листе бумаги — это билет до Вильярреала, который теперь превращается в самую важную в жизни Черышева записку.  
  
— Как я туда доберусь?  
  
— Прилетишь — возьми такси. Он уехал туда сегодня днем, и вряд ли в ближайшие пару дней выйдет. Но если что, я ничего тебе не говорил. Пусть думает, что ты Нострадамус. Проговоришься — найду и голову оторву.  
  
— Спасибо, — искренне благодарит Денис, собираясь отключиться, но Фил вдруг говорит:  
  
— Это тебе спасибо. Знаю, что Гари будет психовать, что я спалил его адрес… Но он нужен мне соображающим, а не в соплях и с перегаром. А никого, кроме тебя, он не послушает.  
  
_«Никого, кроме тебя»._  
  
— Я постараюсь, — обещает Черышев. Руки у него начинают мелко подрагивать от напряжения. Он отключается и какое-то время сверлит глазами телефон, собираясь набрать номер Гари, но опять не решается и со вздохом сует телефон в карман.  
  


***

  
  
Денис смотрит на свои каракули — листок с адресом за трехчасовой перелет превратился в скомканное нечто, на котором расплываются буквы, хорошо хоть улицу можно разобрать, а то Манчестер прямо как китайская грамота — красиво, но непонятно ни черта.  
  
Черышев уже добрых десять минут мнется перед чужим домом — звонок приветственно поблескивает черным кружочком, а пальцы онемели, поэтому нажать на кнопку нет сил. Может, Гари сам догадается, что за дверью кто-то есть? Вдруг он сейчас как раз стоит по ту сторону глазка и смотрит, ждет от Дениса первого шага, который всегда так труден?  
  
На дворе вечереет, проходит двадцать минут, по-прежнему тихо.  
  
Интересно, Гари тоже самое чувствовал, стоя за дверью квартиры Дениса? Тогда, в тот день, точнее, ночь, когда Барселона их трахнула на Камп Ноу? Если да, то просто еб твою мать…  
  
— Эй, я знаю, что ты здесь, — произносит Денис, аккуратно постукивая по деревянной двери. — Открой, пожалуйста.  
  
Тишина.  
  
— Это я, ты слышишь?  
  
Нет, не слышит.  
  
Черышев устало вздыхает и присаживается на ступеньки, облокачиваясь на дверь. С такими темпами кому-то придется провести ночь на улице, благо сейчас лето, и дождь вроде бы не собирается. Ну, утром-то Гари точно откроет. Увидит ведь. Если он вообще дома.  
  
Через полчаса, которые Денис провел в молчаливом разглядывании ближайших кустов, дверь все же открывается, но Гари оттуда не выходит. Просто щелкает замок, и раздается еле слышный скрип петель. Это похоже на фильм ужасов, Денис ждет, что сейчас из дверного проема на него бросится чудовище, но ничего не происходит. Чернота за дверью засасывает, гипнотизирует, буквально вырывает душу из тела, тянет за собой туда, где Денису придется рассыпаться на части, собраться заново и отдать все свои жизненные силы, чтобы вытащить  _его_ Гари из этой пучины.  
  
_«Его Гари»_  змеей проскальзывает вдоль позвоночника, оседает где-то в районе поясницы ноющей болью, и Денис точно знает, что это не от сидения на неудобной лестнице.  
  
Они вместе уже… пусть будет несколько месяцев, а Черышев никак не может привыкнуть к излишне ванильному сочетанию, которое к языку пристает, прямо как леденцы из жженого сахара, которыми его в детстве угощала бабушка.  
Денис не ел ничего вкуснее, чем эти сладкие фигурки на палочке, и не любил никого сильнее, чем Гари, особенно сейчас.  
  
От проема словно пахнет отчаянием — такой приторный запах, с примесью железа, сигаретного дыма и чего-то, похожего на бергамот, на чай с бергамотом. Распознав знакомый аромат, который обычно сопровождал каждое их с Гари совместное утро, Черышев чуть приободряется — если пахнет чаем, значит, не все еще потеряно, все же Гари добирался до кухни, а не просто заливал горе алкоголем.  
  
Проходит целых пять минут, прежде чем Черышев поднимается со ступенек и входит, закрывая за собой дверь на замок, отрезая все пути к отступлению — и для себя, и для Гари.  
  
Дом кажется совершенно нежилым. Денис аккуратно разувается и оставляет сумку в прихожей, возле шаткого столика, на котором стоит видавший виды телефон с проводом-пружинкой, навевающий ностальгическую тоску. Да и все в этом чужом доме кажется приветом из прошлого — пыльные ковровые дорожки, ободранная лестница на второй этаж, портреты на стенах, словно следящие за каждым твоим шагом. В таком месте нетрудно сойти с ума, особенно одному.  
Денис видит на первой ступеньке лестницы пустую бутылку без этикетки — от наклейки остались только рваные куски, будто кто-то в порыве ярости пытался выместить злость на ни в чем неповинном виски. А это виски — запах бьет в нос, Денис судорожно втягивает носом почти выветрившиеся пары алкоголя, пьянея прямо на месте, и от страха тоже. Внутри все закручивается в морской узел, а в горле комок, размером с футбольный мяч. Черышев закрывает глаза, размеренно дышит, успокаиваясь, глуша в себе нарастающую панику.  
  
Ему так страшно еще никогда не было.  
  
Что сделать, что сказать?  
  
Гребаный Евро, гребаная Франция, чтобы ты сгорела к чертовой матери, если за выход в плей-офф нужно платить такую цену. Оно того не стоит. Чемпионство не стоит того, чтобы ломать людей напополам.  
  
Если бы Гари сейчас услышал мысли Дениса, он бы со всего размаху дал бы ему в лоб так, чтобы в башке зазвенело, а потом прочитал бы лекцию о том, что победы всегда даются тяжело, и иногда нужно платить слишком большую цену.  
  
Гари, сколько же ты заплатил за то, чтобы сейчас прятаться от всего мира в этом старом доме, сжигая себя изнутри, проклиная самого себя? А сколько бы заплатил Денис, чтобы занять его место в аду и разделить всю тяжесть поражения на двоих?  
  
Каждый шаг отдается эхом в голове, громким, врезающимся в черепную коробку подобно брошенным камням — от всех этих одному Денису понятных аналогий сердце дергается, будто в него втыкают иголки. Черышев медленно двигается в сторону больших резных дверей, покрытых слоем пыли — только пальцем проведи, след останется толщиной в полсантиметра. Ручка не поддается с первого раза, и Денис дергает ее изо всей силы, чуть ли не отрывая, производя много лишнего шума, который его самого пугает. В такие моменты каждый чрезмерно громкий звук похож на выстрел.  
  
В тебя. В упор.  
  
Гари сидит в гостиной, именно за этими самыми дверями, и смотрит в выключенный телевизор. Его лицо похоже на застывшую гипсовую маску, на щеках отросшая щетина, волосы в беспорядке и явно не видели расчески дня два. Под глазами страшные синяки, кажется, что эти черные круги достают чуть ли не до крыльев носа, губы потрескались, в руке полупустая бутылка. Но даже от такого Гари у Дениса заходится сердце, а комок в горле рассасывается, меняясь на сухость и желание откашляться, выплюнуть горечь, которая поселилась у Черышева во рту с финальным свистком Карбальо.  
  
  
Никакого футбола, к херам все. Забыть, не намекать, ни слова о Чемпионате, мячах, играх — ничего этого нет. И не было никогда. Кроме них двоих сейчас ничего не имеет значения.  
  
Изо рта Дениса вырывается хриплый звук — он пытается позвать Гари по имени, но может только произнести две невнятные буквы. Невилл не подает никаких признаков жизни, и в голове Черышева проносится глупая мысль: «Это точно он?».  
  
Сегодня многое впервые — и путь по незнакомым Денису закоулкам Манчестера, и приступы паники, накатывающие на него как удушливая волна. И Гари — человек, которого не сломал даже провал в Валенсии, он, черт возьми, пережил столько всего, что впору ставить ему памятник, как самому сильному человеку на всем белом свете.  
  
Но если бы такой памятник существовал, то сейчас от него остался бы лишь грязный постамент.  
  
Впервые он такой — неживой, почти не дышащий, не видящий ничего вокруг, сжимающий горлышко полупустой бутылки. Гари не в выглаженном костюме, а в растянутой футболке и вытертых на коленях тренировочных штанах, с босыми ногами и царапиной вдоль предплечья. Не тепло улыбающийся Гари, просыпающийся рядом с Денисом, или готовящий вегетарианский завтрак на холостяцкой кухне Черышева (это один раз было, но запомнилось надолго).  
  
Глядя на неподвижно сидящего Невилла, Денис начинает сомневаться, что в этом мире осталось хоть что-то стабильное.  
  
Тут с дивана доносится шорох — Гари прикладывается к бутылке, тонкая струйка виски пробегает по его шее и впитывается в ткань футболки. В другой раз бы Невилл подскочил, начал ругаться и тут же ринулся бы переодеваться.  
  
Гари что-то говорит — Денис изо всех сил напрягает слух и кое-как разбирает одно единственное слово: «подойди».  
  
Ноги касаются ковра, ворс щекочет ступни. Черышев сжимает зубы так, что они вот-вот вылетят, делает несколько осторожных шагов, туда, ближе к Гари, борясь с желанием ринуться обратно к дверям, на спасительную улицу, в аэропорт, куда угодно… Нет, это не любовь, это что-то неизмеримо большее. Денис стал так сильно  _его_ , что снова готов сбежать.  
  
В прошлый раз он хотел спрыгнуть прямиком в розовые кусты под окном. В прошлый раз он думал, что между ними что-то происходит — неясное, мутное, расплывчатое, вроде бы даже похожее на неминуемое расстояние. И этот чертов отпуск в Малаге должен был стать попыткой осознать и обдумать происходящее.  
  
Но вместо того, чтобы греться на солнце, Денис сейчас мерзнет рядом с Гари Невиллом. И на то, чтобы думать, сил больше не осталось, одни инстинкты:  _«обнять, успокоить»._  
  
Денис аккуратно касается волос Гари, в любую секунду ожидая удара или толчка — с него станется, вдруг прикосновения ему неприятны. Но ничего не происходит, Невилл все так же неподвижен, словно камень, такой же серый — и лицом, и мыслями, скорее всего, тоже. И серость эту не смыть ничем, даже осторожными невесомыми поглаживаниями.  
  
Рука Черышева скользит ниже, по спине, напряженной так сильно, словно Гари не сидит, а стоя держит стокилограммовую штангу. Денис проводит пальцами по пояснице, снова вверх, гладит шею, ерошит волосы, с ужасом видя среди темных прядей серебристую изморозь, которой стало в разы больше. Ощущение такое, будто черноволосую голову припорошило снегом.  
  
Когда Денис касается уха, Гари не выдерживает — перехватывает ласкающую его ладонь и почему-то утыкается в нее лицом. Черышев ощущает, как колется щетина, как теплеет ладонь от сбитого дыхания, согревающего кожу, как кончики ресниц щекочут пальцы.  
  
— Чери, не уходи, — доносится до Дениса. Он толком не слышит — оглох, онемел разом, растерял все крохи уверенности в том, что он сможет помочь сейчас.   
— Не уходи.  
  
— Я здесь. Я не уйду.  
  
Гари вздрагивает всем телом, резко поднимает голову и хватает Дениса за руки, прижимает к себе. Черышеву больно — и внутри, и снаружи — но он находит в себе силы — последние, которых и нет почти, целует Гари первым, касанием губ забирая разочарование и тоску, разделяя ее, закидывая себе на спину, сгибаясь под тяжестью чужой боли.  
  
Позвоночник будто трещит, но Денис слишком много раз падал, чтобы не научиться выдерживать подобное.  
  
Этим поцелуем Гари рассказывает все, что рвалось изнутри два дня, проведенные в заточении, в попытках спрятаться от мира, от всех тех, кого он разочаровал. Он надрывно кричит, вспоминая, как орал на поле, когда ничего не получалось, когда команда не бежала, когда Рой смотрел на своих помощников, растерянный и окончательно запутавшийся. Он царапает Дениса потрескавшимися губами, так же сильно, как колотил по подушке в своем номере, не зная, куда идти дальше.  
  
Гари шепчет, как он молчал, уходя в подтрибунку, когда понял, что все рухнуло, развалилось, погребя под собой и команду, и тренерский штаб. Он неразборчиво бормочет, как последним выходил из самолета, пережидая, пока схлынет волна журналистов, чтобы сесть в такси и уехать домой. Он едва ли не воет о том, как он стоял в прихожей, обнимая жену и дочерей, отсчитывая про себя секунды до того, как он хлопнет дверью и на двое суток исчезнет с лица земли, будто его не было вовсе.  
  
Денис понимает каждое слово, ловит каждую эмоцию, сам едва ли не плачет, понимая — он бы сам такое пережить не смог. А вдвоем легче. Гари — легче.  
  
— Все ушли, — сухим и надтреснутым от долгого молчания голосом произносит Гари, когда они разрывают поцелуй, а сам Невилл укладывается головой Денису на колени, устремляя пустой взгляд в потолок. Он будто бы смотрит сквозь крышу, куда-то в небо, словно там есть ответы на ему одному нужные вопросы.  
  
Денис благоразумно с расспросами не лезет, перебирает волосы Гари, пропуская их сквозь пальцы. Его самого это нехитрое действие успокаивает, даже убаюкивает в какой-то степени, а Невилл тяжело вздыхает и закрывает глаза, продолжая все так же непонятно говорить.  
  
Скорее даже не говорить, а выговариваться.  
  
— Я не сдержал обещания, прости. Я обещал. Ты помнишь? — медленно произносит Гари, а Денис чувствует, как у Невилла опять деревенеют плечи и спина.  
  
Конечно, Черышев помнит — забудешь  _такое_. Гари, стоящий спиной к двери, и Денис, замерший в проходе — тогда они Атлетику проиграли, вчистую, и он предпочел как можно быстрее сбежать из раздевалки, где разъяренный Парехо орал на всех, кто под горячую руку попадался. Ноги сами понесли Дениса к кабинету тренера —  _уже не просто тренера_.  
  
Он помнил, что Гари был какой-то не по настоящему мирный, непривычный. Денис так привык, что он постоянно что-то делает, куда-то несется, ругается, машет руками, а тут такой разительный контраст. Молчание вперемешку с тонкой дорожкой от прокатившейся слезы.  
  
Денис сделал вид, что ничего не видел — поцеловал Гари в другую щеку, потерся носом, прошептал нелепое «все хорошо».  
  
Но все было не просто «нехорошо», все было ужасно.  
  
Гари долго говорил — сумбурно, проглатывая окончания, заикаясь, путая имена, перескакивая на испанский, матерился по-английски, а потом и вовсе съехал на совсем неразборчивое бормотание, и, в конце концов, затих, будто опомнился. Поднял глаза, мгновенно прожегшие в Черышеве сквозную дыру.  
  
— Можно я тебе кое-что пообещаю?  
  
— Можно.  
  
Гари тогда поклялся, что больше никогда не позволит Денису вот так стоять и пытаться его утешить — не в его правилах показывать боль. Черышев хотел было поспорить, но вовремя замолк, видя, что Невилл настроен серьезнее некуда.  
  
Денис помнил ледяные руки, которые сжимали его плечи, стеклянный взгляд (вот точь-в-точь как сейчас, Господи), сбивчивый шепот, влажное дыхание на двоих, тихое «ты запер дверь?», резкий звук расстегнувшейся молнии и появившиеся на следующее утро синяки на собственных коленях.  
  
— Я тоже обещаю, — сказал тогда Денис, наверное, на эмоциях, на чистом эндорфине, но тогда это казалось единственно верным.  
  
Он прижимался мокрым лбом к бедру Гари и шептал, что никогда его не оставит. И плевать было на затекшие ноги и саднящее горло.  
  
А потом их разделило расстояние.  
  
Но разница в том, что  _сейчас_ все намного хуже, чем  _тогда_ , и расстояние тут вовсе не при чем.  
  
— Выкинь из головы всю эту чушь, — просит Денис, невесомо поглаживая щеку Гари костяшками пальцев. Кожа на ощупь шершавая, щетина царапает и колется. А ведь Гари почти никогда не забывал бриться.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что я ненавижу…  
  
—… не сдерживать обещания, да. Позволь себе хоть раз слабость.  
  
— Слабость? — сипло переспрашивает Гари, но Денис не удосуживается повторить, накрывает его губы ладонью, обрывая все возражения.  
  
— Хватит. Ты выговорился? Забудь все это, не надо. Я сейчас с тобой. Остальное не имеет никакого значения. Не нужны мне никакие обещания.  
  
Гари коротко целует ладонь Дениса — направленный на Черышева сердитый взгляд меняется, теперь глаза Невилла уже не стеклянные, а какие-то мутные.  
  
— А что тебе, в таком случае, нужно?  
  
_«Что мне нужно?»_  
  
Где-то в самой глубине души Дениса поднимают головы сомнения и их причины — у них всех есть свои имена: «расстояние», «семья», «возраст», «репутация» и много еще других, одновременно важных и не важных. Но эти сомнения за один короткий миг способны разрушить абсолютно все, что его окружает, растоптать в пыль его карьеру, пустить под откос жизнь Гари. Причины спрашивают «а что, если?», «а вдруг?», и от этих вопросов раньше хотелось закрыть уши. Но почему-то сейчас они не злят, не мешают, а просто кружатся вокруг, как снежинки, даже не задевают. Ни капли.  
  
«Признайся, что если бы  _ничего_ не было — ты бы сейчас здесь не сидел», — говорит Денису его «я», упорно отворачивающееся от сомнений, которые стоят за его спиной, как непробиваемая стена.  
  
Гари выжидающе глядит на него — лицо серьезное, даже злое, дышит он тяжело, очень медленно, видимо, пытается унять сердцебиение. Денис проводит пальцем по его лбу, прочерчивая морщину, которая уже превратилась в визитную карточку Невилла-старшего, а за последние месяцы стала еще более отчетливой.  
Наверное, Черышев в этом тоже отчасти виноват.  
  
— Мне нужен ты, — твердо говорит Денис, а Гари в ответ сжимает его руку так сильно, что пальцы хрустят. — Слышишь? Я остаюсь. Здесь. С тобой.


End file.
